


misplaced worries

by sodapop (kemonomimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha!Kennen, Character Study, Coworkers - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Hajime, Omega-passing Alpha, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/sodapop
Summary: surely this isn't good-bye.
Kudos: 2





	misplaced worries

“Ha-ji-me!” Fingers snapped in front of his face reorient him. Slowly the foggy background noise boils over into the living, breathing bar around him, and he turns his gaze listlessly to his co-worker.

“Geez, you’re such a space-case,” the younger, informal busboy chastises him. “I was making conversation with you!” Kennen was five years his junior, but earned nearly double his pay in tips — it was the bright, always sleek hair and the soft, simpering eyes; he really looked the part of an omega, and acted boldly for attention. “Don’t you smell him? The alpha that just walked in — he requested me by name,” he brags, chest puffing up.

Smell him? No, Hajime can barely smell the reek of booze and fried foods around him, let alone the pheromones being expelled in the air. Because Kennen is leaning over him Hajime can smell the sweet orange and lavender pheromones so eagerly flaunted by his junior. Hajime only smiles and nods, patting Kennen’s hair and ruffling his bangs. “Then you probably.. shouldn’t keep him waiting..”

With a huff Kennen waved away his hand, fixing his hair back into place. “Geez, it’s almost like you don’t even want to compete with the rest of us! Be annoyed for once, or something!” Even as he says so, the younger man refills Hajime’s glass of water without being asked. It’s a regular routine of theirs; the youngest, brattiest outcast of the regular group always finds the time to boast about his ambitions to the quiet, unassuming senior, and always gets the acknowledgement he wants.

So when he’s told Hajime left that night with a new alpha patron, Kennen’s not sure why his chest feels tight — like he missed a chance to say goodbye.

But that’s ridiculous; the dull guy, with an alpha, for more than one night? He’ll believe that next time he sees pigs fly.


End file.
